jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs, or Trivia in the comic are references to other works by the creative team, real world things, or even to the original cartoon. Issue #1 * Jerrica's guitar she plays is nearly identical in both type and colour to Samantha Newark's guitar. * Aja and Kimber make a reference to the Marvel superhero Iron Man when talking about their dad. Issue #2 * An episode of Star Trek: The Original Series is playing on the television in The Misfits's dressing room with Spock being shown on the screen. * In line to meet Stormer in Issue #2 is Natsumi Tanaka from the webcomic Lost Pieces. Issue #3 * On their date, Rio wins Jerrica a stuffed plush of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic character Rainbow Dash. Issue #4 * In the bookshop/cafe Kimber and Stormer are at, on the shelf has books for the following comics: Shadoweyes Omnibus, Wet Moon with both by Sophie Campbell, O Human Star by Alastair Sterling, and Lost Pieces by Erin Watson. Issue #5 * In Pizzazz's room on her shelf, she has what appears to be Pathfinder figures. * The record store Clash is in has an album for the real world band Bella Morte. * Both Kimber and Stormer have lightening bolt and star shaped earrings respectively. * Twilight Sparkle, and later Sunset Shimmer as won by Aja, appear as prizes for the shooting game, both of who are from the cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Also as a prize is the Kothoga from the movie The Relic. * The shirt the shooting game booth owner is wearing has the Cobra symbol on it from the cartoon G. I. Joe. Issue #6 * The announcer for the'' Misfits VS!'' competition is wearing a shirt with the Autobots symbol on it from the cartoon Transformers. Issue #8 * The Skeleton onesie costumes The Misfits are dressed in to crash the party are nearly identical to the ones worn by the bullies in the movie The Karate Kid. Issue #9 * Techrat mentions The Karate Kid remake when questioning their disguises and Pizzazz responds with him never having seen the original movie as he didn't recongize them. * Kimber is dressed up as the meme known as Left Shark. * Rio is dressed up as DC Comics Superman's alter ego Clark Kent. * Both Aja and Craig are dressed up as Furiosa from the movie Mad Max: Fury Road. * Jerrica is dressed up similar to the Black Swan from the movie of the same name. Outrageous Annual #1 * The parodies of movies dreams the Holograms have are as follows:'' Teen Wolf, ''Mad Max: Fury Road, Star Wars: A New Hope, and then the cartoon Muppet Babies. * On the screen for the Netflix parody "Webflix" has a pony from My Little Pony and Mickey Mouse. * In "Jem Babies", Pizzazz suggests the name Willow for the cat which is a reference to the movie of the same name. Holiday Special #1 * Shana makes a reference to the rather infamous meme "Rick Rolling". * The gift Kimber and Aja get for Roxy and Jetta, JetRox Joust, is a parody of the iconic toy "Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots". * The gift Roxy gets for Kimber is a onesie of the character Rainbow Dash from the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Jem the Original Cartoon Many references are made to cartoon, which include but are not limited to: outfits, cameos, jokes, etc. * The outfits worn by The Holograms in Issue #1 and The Misfits in Issue #2 are redesigns of their very first outfits in the very first episode "Only The Beginning". * On the wall in the home studio in Issue #1 is a poster for Starlight Music, the music company the Holograms owned and ran in the cartoon. * On Aja's wall in Issue #2 is a poster for the band The Stingers. * The pink outfit Ba Nee wears in Issue #2 is a redesign of her main cartoon outfit. * In Issue #5 in the trailer has redesigns for the one-off bands The Leatherettes and The Space Cadets from the episode "Only The Beginning". * In Issue #6 The Misfits come on stage on guitar-shaped motorcycles or "Guitarcycles", a callback to the vehicles they rode into Starlight Music in the first episode "Only The Beginning". * In Issue #10 Rio kicks over a potted plant which his cartoon counterpart does the same in the episode "Glitter & Gold" however in the comic he actually picks it back up. * The yellow and black hoodie Ashley wears in Issue #11 is a redesign of her main cartoon outfit. * The Starlights, first mentioned in Issue #2 by Ba Nee, appear in Issue #11 and are a reference to the band from the cartoon of the same name. However unlike the cartoon, the comic's version of the band has the added character of Krissie and were originally imaginary and named Ashley and the Starlights. * From the episode "Roxy Rumbles", specifically from the music video "Open A Book" three boxes of cereal named Healthy Cereal, Candy Coated Zips, and Sugar Coated Biffos appear in it. Healthy Cereal is on the kitchen counter in The Benton House in Issue #11 and being thrown by Roxy in Issue #14, Candy Coated Zips appear in Issue #11 being eaten by Roxy, and Sugar Coated Biffos appear in Issue #12 also too being eaten by Roxy. * Blaze in Issue #12 is shown when stepping off of the tour bus wearing a Luna Dark shirt, who was a fictional parody of Madonna created for the cartoon. * A stable with horses is located next to The Benton House, which is a reference to the episode "Father's Day" where it was said Emmett would take his daughters out riding when they were younger. * The blue dress Shana wears in the Holiday Special #1 to go on the date is a redesign of her outfit from the episode "Kimber's Rebellion". * In nearly all of her outfits, Clash wears her iconic wrist cymbals as a callback to her show counterpart. * The spiked lighting bolt shaped bag Clash is often seen wearing is a reference to the original Clash doll accessory "Distortion Modulator". Sophie Campbell Sophie is known for placing many references to her other works such as [http://shadoweyescomic.tumblr.com/ Shadoweyes] and Wet Moon. * Issue #2 contains the following Shadoweyes Easter Eggs: ** In The Misfits's dressing room, a poster for the Shadoweyes symbol appears on the wall. ** On Aja's bedroom wall is a poster for Nightpower, a fictional band from the webcomic. ** The protagonist Scout Montana appears in line to meet Stormer. * Also in line to meet Stormer in Issue #2 is Cleo Lovedrop from Wet Moon. * In Issue #3 Sophie Campbell's twitter username (albeit misspelled as mooncalfe01 instead of mooncalfe1) appears on the television screen when The Misfits's are watching the "MISFITS CAUSE MAJOR SCENE" news segment. * In Issue #5 a stuffed plush of Shadoweyes appears as one of the prizes for the shooting game Aja is playing. * Listed below are all the Wet Moon cameos: * Category:Comic Category:IDW Universe